My Prince
by emilymai101
Summary: Two Students Yankumi taught find they have a lot in common. Will this turn into a deeply connected love? Tell me if you think i should continue this.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen or any of the characters associated with this drama. I only own the plot of this story. When I write this in envision the live drama so please think of them in that. **

Shin sighed as he walked of the plane and into the airport of Tokyo Japan his city. He was collecting his bags which were rather heavy when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

Shin froze at this "Hey that looks heavy let me help you" said a male voice from behind.

Shin turned and saw a guy with long semi dark brown hair a face to die for. 'He's gorges" Shin thought to himself as the guy took the case and then introduced himself.

'My names Ryu, how about you?" he asked following Shin from baggage claim outside to the taxi's.

"Shin and thank you for the help" he said as the taxi driver took the case to put it in the boot.

"I see your wearing Kurokun Gakun uniform, I know someone who works there." He said.

"Oh who's that?" Ryu asked interest but unable to stop thinking about how beautiful the guy was, those sparkling eyes were to die for.

'Her names Komiko though she has a nick name two that I used to call her when she tought at my school I used to go to." He said.

Ryu frowned "Was it Yankumi by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes! That's her." He said.

Ryu grinned, "Shes a good person isn't she." He said.

Shin nodded in agreement. "I should get going ive got a bit of a drive back to my flat but if you want to come round give me a call." He said and gave him is mobile number.

Ryu nodded and watched him go of in the taxi before he headed to another taxi to get home. He had work to do tonight at the club and needed to nap.

Shin stretched and flopped onto his bed with a smile. He was glad to be back after that time in Africa. He enjoyed it a lot but there was nothing like home.

He got up and made himself some noodles and grinned remembering Yankumi scolding him for it and attempting to make dinner for him but failing.

His flat was just as bare as before and Yankumi would still not be happy with this.

After a while of reading he decided to just go to bed but as he was puling his t-shirt of his phone rangand when he answered it was Ryu.

'Shin?" he asked in shaky voice.

Shin frowned at this, what was wrong with him? he wondered.

"Ryu? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I….Ive got into some trouble and I cant move." He said groaning.

Shin could tell he'd been beaten up now knowing that feeling.

'Where are you?" he asked pulling his t-shirt and hoddy back on and was heading out the door.

"Ah…I think its called sweetland" he gasped sounding in a lot of pain.

"Ok I know where you are hang on" he said and hung up and ran as fast as he could.

It took him a few minutes but he soon managed to get there.

He rushed over to Ryu who was laid on the floor to the side of club in an ally clearly used for waste from for the club. He helped him sit up and examined him.

Seeing the cuts a bruises over him he knew hed need stitches. He also had some broken ribs.

""Does anything else hurt at all?" he asked.

Ryu looked down at this not want to say what else.

Shin frowned "Ryu?" he asked starting to get really worried now.

"its nothing" he said.

'Ryu I can tell something is wrong so tell me" he said.

He was dreading the answer as he could guess what, the same had happened to him if it was what he thought.

"They…" he winced "They raped me" he stammered and hid his face in shins chest.

Shin internally sighed knowing t would be this having suffered such abuse himself.

He held him close and stroked his hair "shhh shh its ok now. I'll take good care of you ok" he said softly.

He helped him stand and helped him to walked to the hospital where he did have stiches but would allow them to get Shin to leave the room nore would shin do so.

Once shin got Ryu back to his he was more calm. H lay Ryu on his bed and made him a hot drink and sat beside him on the floor.

'I know how it must feel Ryu, to have such a thing happen to you. You feel degraded, embarrassed and ashamed." H said softly taking Ryus shaky hand.

I"I know this because ive suffered this as well. im gunna get you through this ok. Your not alone" he said and kissed Ryu's hand.

Ryu nodded and let his eyes close finally drifting of into a deep dreamless sleep reassured that he was safe with Shin there.


End file.
